


Sehnsucht

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder kennt die Elben, die in den Büchern stehen. Doch hier erzählt Dangarion, Sohn des Muindor, Berater des erhabenen Königs Thranduil, seine traurige Geschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht

Meinen Namen wollt ihr also wissen? Nun, erfahren sollt ihr ihn, denn zu verbergen hab ich wahrlich nichts. Dangarion, so nennt man mich.

Ich bin der jüngste Sohn Muindors, der Berater des großen und erhabenen Königs der Waldelben, Thrandiul, sein Name.

Das Licht der Sterne erblickte ich im großen Grünwald, jenem Ort, der später Düsterwald geheißen wurde. Der Wald meiner Kindheit, meiner Jugendtage, der Ort an welchem ich die meiste Zeit verweilte.

Ja richtig. Ein Elb bin ich, wie meine hohe, drahtige Statur, meine spitzen Ohren und mein vollkommenes Antlitz deutlich zeigen. Nicht weiter verwunderlich sollte nun erscheinen, dass ich mein Alter nicht zu nennen vermag. Nach 1000 Jahren schon, hörte ich auf zu zählen. Doch rund 5000 Jahre mögen es wohl sein, die ich nun schon die Wege Eas beschreite.

5000 Jahre, für Menschen eine ungreifbar lange Zeit.

So kurz ist das Leben der Menschen, so hastig, so rasch vorüber. Noch ehe der Mensch recht begreift, wer er wirklich ist, muss er schon gehen. Wohin, vermag ich nicht zu verstehen, denn die Menschen sind anders als wir Elben.

Doch ich schweife ab, verzeiht, wenn ich sinnierend vor euch stehe. So viele sah ich gehen und ein Rätsel ist es jedes Mal aufs Neue für mich. Als Elb scheint die Zeit so bedeutungslos zu sein. Der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten, das Wachsen der Bäume, das Kommen und Gehen der sterblichen Wesen im Laufe der Zeit verliert alles seine Bedeutung, man fühlt sich einsam.

Nun, ich will nicht den falschen Eindruck erwecken, rede ich von Einsamkeit. Auch mir war es vergönnt, viele Hundert Jahre an der Seite einer wundervollen Frau zu leben. Eine Frau von meinem Blut, eine Elbin. Doch längst verließ sie diese Gestade, überdrüssig der teilnahmslosen Unendlichkeit der Zeit in Ea. Sie ging in den Westen und wartet dort auf mich.

Weshalb ich noch geblieben bin, ich weiß es nicht. Dumpf und doch immerwährend nagt ein Gefühl an meinem Herzen, dass meine Aufgaben hier noch nicht erfüllt sind, das Wissen, die Hoffnung, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem es mir gelänge, die bleiernen Ketten der tristen Unsterblichkeit zu sprengen. Ein letztes mal etwas zu vollbringen, ehe ich eingehen kann in die Hallen der Erwartung, jenen Ort, wo meine Geliebte auf mich wartet.

Eryn Lasgalen nennt man nunmehr diesen Wald, meine Heimat. Ihr seht, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen ist und immerfort nagt die Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen, diese Gestade zu verlassen und heimzukehren zu Ithilnen, meiner Frau. Doch war es mir bislang noch nicht vergönnt.

Gewiss wisst ihr von der Unsterblichkeit der Elben, ebenso wie von den zwei Wegen, die es für uns gibt, um dennoch den Tod des Körpers zu erleiden. Im Kampfe fallen wir, wie die Menschen auch, doch aus all den Kämpfen, die ich in diesen 5000 Jahren focht, ging ich siegreich hervor. Siegreich und lebendig.

Sicher werdet ihr nun fragen, wenn ich meine Liebste doch so sehr vermisse, warum mein Herz nicht brach und mich erlöste aus der Qual des Wartens und des Sehnens. Ich weiß es nicht. Die Antwort hierauf suche ich noch immer.

Böse Zungen mögen wohl behaupten, ich habe Ithilnen nicht genug geliebt, doch diesen Vorwurf weise ich mit reinem Gewissen zurück, denn geliebt habe ich sie wie keine Elbin jemals wieder und als sie mich verließ, ging ein Teil von mir mit ihr. Vielleicht ist dies der Grund für mein andauerndes Leben, denn im Herzen bin ich tot.

Als Geist wandle ich durch Ea und jeder Elb, der mich so sähe, wüsste gleich, dass die Liebe tiefe Narben auf meiner Seele hinterlassen hat. Das Glänzen meiner Augen längst verloschen, ruhelos und voller Sehnsucht verweile ich noch immer hier.

Doch Elben werden dies nie sehen, denn ich bin der Letzte meiner Art.

 


End file.
